The present invention relates to a panhead in which operationality is excellent and an appropriate tilt fixing force can be obtained.
Priorly, for example, a panhead which comprises: a pan rotation body which rotates in the left and right direction around a vertical axis, a tilt rotation body which rotates in the up-and-down direction around a horizontal axis, and in which: an attaching-object support body to which an attaching object (for example, a camera) is attached, wherein the pan rotation body is fixed by a rotating operation of the pan fixing operation body, and the tilt rotation body is fixed by a rotating operation of the tilt fixing operation body has been known (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei-2-8193 (Page 2, FIG. 3)
However, in the above prior-art panhead, since the two operation bodies must be operated to rotate when the tilt rotation body and the pan rotation body are fixed, operationality may not be excellent.
Therefore, it can be considered to form a fixing notch portion in each of the pan rotation body and tilt rotation body so that a fixation of the tilt rotation body and pan rotation body can be carried out by a rotating operation of one operation body.
However, in such a panhead, since the front end of the fixing notch portion of the pan rotation body is opened, the width dimension of the fixing notch portion of the pan rotation body is excessively reduced when the tilt rotation body and the pan rotation body are fixed, therefore, an appropriate tilt fixing force may not be obtainable.
In order to solve the problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a panhead in which operationality is excellent and an appropriate tilt fixing force can be obtained.
A panhead of the present invention comprises: a pan rotation body in which a fixing notch portion is formed and which rotates in the left and right direction around a vertical axis; a tilt rotation body which is provided on this pan rotation body, in which a fixing notch portion is formed, and which rotates in the up-and-down direction around a horizontal axis; an attaching-object support body which is provided on this tilt rotation body and to which an attaching object is attached; and an operation body which is provided so as to be rotatable on the tilt rotation body, and is constructed such that: by a rotating operation of the operation body, the tilt rotation body and the pan rotation body are respectively elastically deformed, the width dimension of the fixing notch portion of the tilt rotation body and the width dimension of the fixing notch portion of the pan rotation body are respectively reduced, and said tilt rotation body and the pan rotation body are respectively fixed, wherein the front end of the fixing notch portion of the pan rotation body is blocked by a blocking portion for deformation suppression.
Thus, since the tilt rotation body and the pan rotation body can be separately fixed by a rotating operation of the operation body, operationality is excellent, and since the front end of the fixing notch portion of the pan rotation body is blocked by the blocking portion for deformation suppression, the width dimension of the fixing notch portion of the pan rotation body is not excessively reduced when the tilt operation body and the pan rotation body are fixed, thus an appropriate tilt fixing force can be obtained.
A panhead of the invention is constructed such that, in the panhead,
the blocking portion is provided in a main-body portion of the pan rotation body as one body.
Thus, since the blocking portion is formed in the main-body portion of the pan rotation body as one body, compared to the case where the blocking portion and main-body portion are provided as separate bodies, the number of components can be reduced and assembling work becomes easy.